The invention relates to the lubrication of articulated connections for industrial machinery, robots and particularly industrial robots employed in manufacturing processes.
Machinery and robots used in manufacturing require periodic lubrication at specific non-rigid connection points (namely RV reducers and Harmonic Drives) in order to prevent catastrophic failure and ensure trouble free operation for extended periods of time. This is typically accomplished by a manual process or a single-point application semi-automated process. This process, however, requires and operator to set up and apply the lubricant without control of flow or volume at each individual location. This can take a significant amount of time due to having to perform multiple set-ups and is prone to operator error or inaccuracies such as over-pressurizing the cavity causing grease to penetrate into motor seals and damage RV and Harmonic seals. Additionally, the controlled method of greasing ensures an even fill and purge of the grease cavity, allowing old grease to be pushed out of the cavity vent by the new grease being pushed in. This controlled speed does not create a channel of least resistance through the old grease within the cavity.